


A Hero Like You

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hero Worship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on the moments he decides to become Iron Man and what made him want to help others, and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero Like You

**Author's Note:**

> very short oneshot i did with a ten minute time limit just to see what i could do. any feedback is appreciated ^_^

Tony had known about Captain America all his life. The stories from his dad and Aunt Peggy, the comics, the cartoons, and the old and new movies he watched over and over again.

He never really figured that all of that time worshipping the man would come back to haunt him as he sat in a cave in Afghanistan.

He could have given up. Accepted his fate and let the Ten Rings kill him and Yinsen. He could have died a legend.

But the voice in the back of his head, that sounded oddly like Captain Steven Rogers kept him moving. Made him save his own life and fight tooth and nail to build the iron suit and arc reactor to keep himself going, so that he could have even the smallest chance of getting Yinsen out alive. 

Captain America’s voice ringing loud in Tony’s ear made him push on as he wandered the desert in search of anyone who could help.

Steve Rogers gave Tony the motivation to rebuild the armor once he was home in Malibu. Something was telling Tony he could fight for the little guy who was taken advantage of, the guy who couldn’t help himself.

Tony Stark knew he had to atone for everything he’d done.

Steve Rogers was just leading him in the right direction.

Now in the lab of the SHIELD helicarrier, Tony was stood face to…chest with the man who had unknowingly saved his life.

Only now, the man was practically telling him to take a long walk off a short cliff. Or fight him, which Tony wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to do.

Why was he getting so worked up over Captain America thinking Tony was just a brat with toys? Everyone knew Tony was just a brat with toys. 

But Tony guessed it was because Steve made him feel small and inferior, unable to help himself and handle a fight. And that was exactly who Tony promised he would protect.

Steve could accuse him of fighting for himself all he wanted, because yes, Tony Stark needed his own hero.

A hero like Captain America to protect him.


End file.
